


Rehabilitation

by bbrainrot



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Olimar’s been infected by the Wraith and is recovering, Recovery, Reunions, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrainrot/pseuds/bbrainrot
Summary: Louie is trying to get to Olimar after his infection with the Plasmwraith. He tries to make amends with the Captain and start over again, as they ride home on the S.S Drake and Olimar is still in a poor condition.
Relationships: Louie & Olimar (Pikmin)
Kudos: 3





	Rehabilitation

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Olimar got infected by the Plasmwraith, so here are some notes beforehand.
> 
> They/Them/Their = PlasmOli (combination of Olimar and the Wraith)  
> He/Him/His = Olimar (fully conscious, feeling no effects of the infection)
> 
> Happy reading!

Louie had been lurking at the Captain’s bedside ever since Brittany had hooked him up to the vitals after his outburst.

He let out a faint whimper, pawing against Olimar’s hand to try and wake him up. He saw the faint rise and falls of his Captain’s chest and rested his chin against the blanket to watch and observe. His ears twitched with every raspy breath the Captain took and Louie held onto the frail, pale hand - he was being gentle as not to budge any of the IV needles.

He gave another whimper, resting Olimar’s hand on top of his head and beginning to purr. He nestled his nose into Olimar’s side, whimpering to himself - like a lost dog reunited with its dying owner.

“Cap...tain...” he sobbed a little, holding back tears. But he got no response.

“O-Olimar...!” he croaked a little louder, lifting his head up and resting his other hand on Olimar’s chest. This took a lot out of him - he rarely said Olimar’s name.

In fact, this was the first time he said his name out loud.

Olimar’s breathing quickly grew shallow as they sat up, eyes opening wide. They had that unsettling golden glow to them - but it hadn’t completely encapsulated them.

Olimar struggled in the restraints, eyes wide with panic and dread as they snarled at Louie, struggling and snapping at him. Louie jumped back, raising his hands in defence.

“L-Let me go!” they screamed, struggling more ferociously as Louie fretted as he tried to think of a solution.

Soon, Louie pinned down Olimar’s arm, looking into those swirling golden eyes, wide with animalistic panic,

“C-Captain! It’s me!” he croaked, pointing to himself as he did.  
“I-It’s me!” he repeated before letting go temporarily and quickly signing his name.

“It’s me, Captain...” he repeated again, more calmly and with deeper breaths.

Olimar seemed to stop resisting, the gold glimmering and flickering in their eyes as they unclenched their fists. They tried to reach out for Louie again, the restraints tugging them back into reality.

They looked up at Louie as he opened his eyes; Olimar teared up, opening their hand out to Louie.  
“C-Come here... please...” their voice was a little glitchy and distorted, showing the two souls battling for the host’s voice.

“L-Let me hear you.”

Louie hesitated, cautiously approaching Olimar before leaning over them and helping them sit back up as he loosened the restraints a little.

Olimar tried to cling close to Louie’s chest, pulling him deeper and closer to them. Olimar rested their ears against Louie’s chest, a soft smile creeping across his face. The gold trickled and ebbed from his eyes, the natural dark brown melting back in and a possible gleam of hope.

Louie felt this change as Olimar’s harsh, cold touch became warmer, softer and more gentle. He loosened Olimar’s restraints, allowing Olimar to sit up properly and hold him close.

Olimar burst into tears, clutching his right-hand, his best friend, close to him. Each rapidly increasing beat of Louie’s heart brought the tired Captain more joy as he held him tighter.

“Y-You’re real! Y-You’re real! You’re-“

In the heat of the moment, Olimar didn’t realise he was a few centimetres from his right hand’s lips as he held Louie’s face in his hands.

He panted, gulping a little, before pulling away. He fumbled awkwardly, shuffling and trying to remove the restraints on his ankles. Louie shifted from nearly on top of Olimar and shuffled to the side of the bed, hiding his flushing face.

“I-I’m so sorry! That was so unprofessional of me! W-We’re coworkers... well, I like to think you’re my best friend but-“

Louie quickly turned the Captain’s head, locking him into a delicate and gentle kiss, before softly pulling away. He kept his hands cupped around the Captain’s face. He gasped a little, watching Olimar’s ears flutter and his face deepen in shades of red.

“...I-I love you, Olimar...” he panted, still clinging to the Captain’s face.

He cracked into a mischievous smile - that smile the Captain adored so much, dreamed about even. He was the only one that didn’t immediately flinch at seeing those fangs adorning his smile.

“Is that real enough for you?” Louie croaked, rubbing the Captain’s cheek with his thumb.

Olimar became a little dazed, panting a little as he clung to Louie’s arms - he was scalding to the touch. He couldn’t help but giggle a little as he embraced in Louie’s touch. He hadn’t felt such gentle intimate touch in a long time.

He missed it.

He teared up, gently kissing Louie’s forehead,  
“I-I love you...” he giggled, before falling backwards.

Louie panicked, quickly grabbing him and laying him gently back down on his bed and shaking him a little,

“O-Olimar?!” Louie panted, before Olimar’s hands and light chuckles stopped him. Olimar cupped Louie’s face in a free hand.

“I-I’m okay! I’m okay!” Olimar giggled, pulling Louie in for another soft kiss and catching Louie off guard.

“I-I’m sorry for overwhelming!” Louie whimpered, ears going back after he snapped back from processing the kiss.

Olimar giggled again, smiling broadly. He hadn’t looked this radiant since before the Oak!  
“You freeze up when I kiss you! I like that...” Olimar chuckled, rubbing Louie’s frozen composure.

Louie snapped back, quickly pulling away from Olimar to avoid his kisses - they’re just too powerful!

“Rest... my Olimar must rest...” Louie croaked, about to leave when Olimar interjected.

“Lay with me, my love. Please?” Olimar whined, craving Louie’s touch. Louie turned, nodding and kneeling beside Olimar’s bed. Olimar placed his hand on Louie’s head, stroking him as his right hand nuzzled into his side.

“I love you, Louie.” Olimar whispered, yawning and starting to fall asleep. The excitement if the day was exhausting him.

“I love... you... too... Olimar.” Louie croaked, falling asleep by his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have a new fic idea, leave a comment here or message me on my twitter: @bbrainrot !!


End file.
